Miedo al amore
by klemen
Summary: Misty se separa de Ash, trata de huir de sus propios sentimientos por MIEDO AL AMORE!


**Miedo al Amore**

Vemos a Ash y Misty caminando, por fin solos, solo acompañados por sus pokémon. Y es que Ash y Misty llevan un año solos.

ASH: ¡Qué buen día hace hoy!  
PIKACHU: Pi! Pika Pi Pika! ¡Por fin un día bueno!  
ASH: ¿Y si vamos a la playa?  
PIKACHU: Pika Pi! Por mí de acuerdo.   
ASH: Misty, ¿tú que opinas?  
PIKACHU: Pi? ¿Misty?  
ASH: Misty, contesta.  
MISTY: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
ASH: Eso digo yo, ¿qué te pasa?  
MISTY: ¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué?  
ASH: Estás muy distraída.  
MISTY: ¿Yo? ¡Yo no estoy distraída!  
PIKACHU: Pi Pika Pi Pi! No empecéis a discutir.   
ASH: Y si no estás distraída, ¿por qué no me contestaste cuando te pregunté si te apetecía ir a la playa?  
MISTY: Es que... Ash... yo... Pikachu, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?   
PIKACHU: Pi! Claro  
MISTY: Gracias Pikachu. Ash, verás... yo... llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y yo... bueno... he estado pensando y... quiero regresar a ciudad Celeste.  
ASH: Vale, pues mañana mismo nos ponemos en camino.  
MISTY: Ash, tú no lo comprendes, regreso yo sola.  
ASH: Pero, ¿por qué?  
MISY: Desde el día que te conocí te he seguido. Ya es hora de que te deje en paz.  
ASH: Pero Misty, no me molestas si es eso lo que crees.  
MISTY: Ash, tengo que irme.  
ASH: Pero...  
MISTY: Ya lo he decidido y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
ASH: Dame tu teléfono y te llamaré.  
MISTY: No, es mejor que no sepamos nada uno del otro. Lo siento.   
ASH: Pero, Misty...  
MISTY: Ash, prométeme una cosa.  
ASH: ¿El qué?  
MISTY: Que vas a convertirte en un maestro pokémon pase lo que pase.   
ASH: Prometido.  
Misty se va corriendo porque se le saltan las lágrimas y no quiere que Ash la vea llorar.  
ASH: ¡¡¡MISTY! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu! ¿Dónde estás?  
PIKACHU: Pika Pi! Estoy aquí  
ASH: Ven, vamos a la playa como teníamos pensado. Este día hay que aprovecharlo.  
PIKACHU: Pi Pika? Y Misty?   
ASH: Se ha ido.  
PIKACHU: Pi Pi Pika Pi? ¡¿Y tú la has dejado!  
ASH: Yo no puedo hacer nada si ella quiere irse.  
PIKACHU: Pika... Pero...  
ASH: Pikachu, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Misty se fue porque se cansó de mí. ¿Vamos a la playa o no?  
PIKACHU: Pi Pi Pika Pi Pi! Vamos   
ASH: Pikachu, esta noche acamparemos aquí en la playa. Me gustan los sitios tranquilos para dormir.

Al día siguiente...  
OAK: Misty, ¿cómo tú por aquí?  
MISTY: He venido a buscar a Togepi.  
OAK: Y, ¿dónde está Ash?  
MISTY: Supongo que entrenando.  
OAK: ¿Cómo que supones?  
MISTY: Nos hemos separado.  
OAK: Ah, aquí tienes a Togepi, gracias por habérmelo dejado, es el pokémon más raro que he visto en mi vida. Me ha encantado cuidarlo.  
MISTY: Togepi, bonito, ven con mamá.  
OAK: Misty, ¿recuerdas a Demy?  
MISTY: Claro, éramos muy buenas amigas.  
OAK: Ha construido un hotel a la salida del bosque Verde.  
MISTY: Gracias por decírmelo profesor, iré a visitarla. Adiós.   
OAK: Adiós Misty.

ASH: Pikachu, voy a dar un paseo.  
PIKACHU: Pi Pika Pi! Espera, ahora voy.   
ASH: No, Pikachu, voy yo solo.

ASH: ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ah! Es un Pikachu... un Pikachu con flequillo. ¿Flequillo? ¡Sparky! ¡Richie!   
SPARKY: Pi Pika Pika? Dónde está Pikachu?  
ASH: En la playa de ahí al lado.  
SPARKY: Pika? Puedo?  
RICHIE: Sí, puedes ir con Pikachu.  
RICHIE: ¡Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!  
ASH: Sí, no nos vemos desde la liga Añil. Dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
RICHIE: Me he tomado unas vacaciones... Oye, ¿dónde están Misty y Brock?  
ASH: Desde la liga Añil ha pasado mucho tiempo, ellos han tomado caminos distintos al mío.  
RICHIE: Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún acompañante?   
ASH: Sí, tengo a mis pokémon.  
RICHIE: Me refiero a una persona.  
ASH: No.  
RICHIE: ¿Y eres capaz de vivir así?  
ASH: Sí.  
RICHIE: Pues yo no sería capaz de vivir solo, sin tener a mi novia a mi lado.   
ASH: Vaya, así que te has echado novia, ¿y quién es la afortunada?   
RICHIE: Está en el centro pokémon, cuando vuelva te la presento.

LILY: Hermanas, mirad quien ha venido.  
DAISY: ¡Misty!  
VICTORIA: ¿Dónde has dejado a tu novio?  
MISTY: ¡Yo no tengo novio!  
VICTORIA: Vale, vale, lo decía en broma, no te mosquees.  
DAISY: Sea o no sea tu novio, ¿dónde está Ash?   
MISTY: ¿Qué os importa a vosotras Ash?  
LILY: No te pongas celosa, Ash no es nuestro tipo.  
MISTY: Se acabó. Veo que con vosotras no puedo hablar. Me voy al hotel de Demy, a la salida del bosque Verde.

Si los nombres de las hermanas de Misty no son esos, lo siento. Yo no los sabía y una amiga me los dijo. Si esos no son los correctos, por favor, mandadme un e-mail y decidme cuales son. Gracias

MISTY: ¡Hola!  
CHICA: ¡Hola! Bienvenida. ¿Busca habitación?  
MISTY: No, busco a Demy, la dueña del hotel.  
CHICA: Espere un momento. ¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! ¡Jeeeeefaaaaaaaa!   
DEMY: ¿Qué quieres Vane? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?  
VANE: Aquí hay una chica que quiere hablar con usted.  
DEMY: ¿Qué quiere señorita?  
MISTY: Demy, ¿no me reconoces, amiga?  
DEMY: ¿Misty?  
MISTY: Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?  
DEMY: Dime, ¿te gusta mi hotel?  
MISTY: Sí, muy bonito. Quería una habitación.   
DEMY: Ningún problema.   
MISTY: Sí, hay un problema, no tengo dinero.  
DEMY: ¿Dinero? ¿Y para qué quieres dinero? Este hotel es completamente gratis. Estoy tan contenta... Yo vivo en una de las habitaciones de este hotel. Viviremos juntas.  
MISTY: ¡Qué bien! Ese fue nuestro sueño cuando éramos pequeñas.  
D EMY: Sí, toma la llave, habitación 310.  
MISTY: Voy a ducharme.  
DEMY: Te espero a la cena.

MISTY: Vaya, una habitación tan grande para mí sola, qué raro, ¿verdad Togepi?  
TOGEPI: Toge Prrrrri! Andarán sobrados de habitaciones.  
MISTY: Sí, puede ser. Métete en mi mochila, ahí estarás calentito mientras yo me ducho.  
Cuando Misty sale de la ducha, con una toalla tapándole el cuerpo, se encuentra con un chico viendo la televisión.  
MISTY: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
CHICO: Hola Princesa, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?  
MISTY: ¿Cómo que tu habitación? Ésta es MI habitación.  
CHICO: Ya veo. Me has visto fuera y no has podido resistirte a entrar.   
MISTY: No digas tonterías. Ha habido un error. Me visto y voy a preguntarle a Demy qué pasa aquí.  
CHICO: ¿Para qué? Estamos muy bien así, los dos solos en una habitación.  
Misty va al baño y regresa vestida.  
MISTY: Voy a hablar con Demy.  
CHICO: Te acompaño.  
MISTY: ¡Demy!  
DEMY: ¿Qué, Misty?  
MISTY: Este chico de aquí dice que la 310 es su habitación.  
DEMY: Es que la 310 es su habitación.  
CHICO: Ya te lo dije.  
MISTY: Pero Demy, tú me diste la llave de la 310.  
DEMY: Dejadme que os lo explique: no tenemos habitaciones suficientes y tenéis que dormir los dos en la misma.  
MISTY: ¿¿QUÉ? ¿Yo? ¿Dormir en la misma cama que ese?  
CHICO: ¿Qué pasa Princesa? ¿Me tienes miedo?  
DEMY: Vamos Misty, Max no muerde.  
MAX: Misty... bonito nombre.  
MISTY: Max, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?  
MAX: Claro princesa.  
MISTY: ¡No me llames Princesa!  
MAX: ¡Qué guapa te pones cuando gritas!  
MISTY: Demy, ¿lo ves? Yo no puedo estar en la misma cama que ese. ¿No podría dormir yo contigo?  
DEMY: Lo siento, en mi habitación duerme Vane.  
MISTY: ¿Y no podría Vane dormir con ese y yo contigo?   
DEMY: Vamos Misty, no seas cría.   
MISTY: Está bien.

MAX: Qué buena es Demy convenciendo, ¿no crees?   
MISTY: Demy no me ha convencido, no dormiré en la misma cama que tú, yo  
dormiré en el suelo.  
MAX: Pero Princesa, el suelo está muy frío. No va a pasar nada solo porque durmamos en la misma cama.  
MISTY: Qué raro se me hace no escuchar a Ash.  
MAX: ¿Qué dices, princesa?  
MISTY: Pensaba en voz alta.  
MAX: ¡Qué tarde es! Vamos o nos quedaremos sin cena.   
MISTY: No, gracias, no tengo hambre.  
MAX: ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? Princesa, tienes que probar la comida que hace Jasmine, la cocinera.  
MISTY: ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme Princesa?  
MAX: Tranquila, fierecilla, no te pongas así.  
MISTY: ¡Déjame en paz!  
MAX: Menudo genio. Prefiero dormir en la calle que aguantar una borde como tú. Parecías una chica simpática, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo.  
MISTY: ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar, te comerías esas palabras!   
MAX: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas!

DEMY: Max, ¿y Misty?  
MAX: Está en la habitación.  
DEMY: Pareces enfadado, ¿qué te ocurre?  
MAX: Que tu amiguita me pone enfermo.  
DEMY: ¿Misty?  
MAX: Sí.   
DEMY: A ti lo que te pasa es que estás loquito por ella.  
MAX: ¿Yo? ¿Por esa? ¡Estás loca!  
DEMY: Di lo que quieras, pero estoy segura de que...  
MAX: ¿Te quieres callar?  
DEMY: Vale, vale, ¿sabes si vendrá a cenar?  
MAX: Dice que no va a bajar.

RICHIE: Ash, te presento a mi novia, su nombre es Duplica.  
ASH: ¡¡¡DUPLICA!  
DUPLICA: Vaya, pequeño Ashy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.  
RICHIE: ¿Os conocéis?  
DUPLICA: Claro, gracias a él Ditto consiguió hacer la transformación completa.  
ASH: Pero si yo no hice nada, fue el Team Rocket.  
DUPLICA: Pero el Team Rocket llegó hasta allí porque te estaba siguiendo.  
RICHIE: Me alegro de que seáis tan buenos amigos.

MISTY: (Ash, solo hace un día que te he dejado y ya te echo mucho de menos. Pero era lo mejor para los dos. Sé que no aguantaría más sin contártelo, pero sé que tú me rechazarías y yo... no podría soportarlo. Ash, si supieras que no te sigo por la bici... si supieras que mi bici ya no me importa...)  
En ese momento Max entra en la habitación y saca a Misty de sus pensamientos.  
MAX: Vaya, aún estás despierta...  
MISTY: Sí...  
MAX: Princesa, lo siento por lo de antes.  
MISTY: Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, no debí hablarte así, tienes razón, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa. Es solo que... estoy tan nerviosa... tan... no sé qué me pasó.  
MAX: Tranquila Princesa, no importa.  
MISTY: ¿Amigos?  
MAX: Amigos.  
MAX: ¿Y si nos damos un abrazo de amigos?  
MISTY: Sabes aprovechar las situaciones.  
MAX: También sé aprovechar la vida.  
MISTY: Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.  
MAX: Aún estás a tiempo. Todavía te queda vida por delante. Disfrútala mientras puedas.  
MISTY: Me gustaría ver las cosas como tú.  
MAX: Pasa una temporada conmigo y lo conseguirás.

Esa noche...  
MISTY: ¡Qué hambre tengo!  
MAX: ¿Entonces hoy vas a probar la rica comida de Jasmine?   
MISTY: Sí, hoy sí.

DEMY: Misty, ven, siéntate aquí, a mi lado, pronto servirán la cena.  
Misty se sienta al lado de Demy y Max al lado de Misty.  
DEMY: Y dime Misty, ¿por qué has vuelto?  
MISTY: Bueno, yo... me cansé de recorrer mundo.  
DEMY: Y ese chico... el que iba contigo...  
MISTY: ¿Cómo sabes que yo iba acompañada?  
DEMY: Tus hermanas me lo dijeron. ¿Cómo se llamaba?   
MISTY: Ash.  
DEMY: Eso, Ash... ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?  
MISTY: Bien, supongo, ¿por qué?  
DEMY: Como erais novios...  
Misty se levanta y grita.  
MISTY: ¿¿¿NOVIOS? ¿¿¿EL Y YO NOVIOS? MIS HERMANAS HABLAN DEMASIADO.  
Misty se levanta y se va a su habitación. Abre la puerta, se tira encima de la cama y empieza a llorar. Max entra en la habitación.   
MAX: Princesa...  
MISTY: ¡Déjame!  
MAX: Pero Princesa, ¿por qué lloras?  
MISTY: ¡Vete!  
MAX: No me iré hasta que me digas el porqué de tu llanto.  
MISTY: ¡No te importa!  
MAX: Cuéntamelo, seguro que te sientes mejor.  
MISTY: Te repito que no es asunto tuyo.  
MAX: ¿Te crees que me interesan tus problemas? Tengo suficiente con los míos, solo te lo digo para que te sientas mejor. Pero veo que contigo no se puede hablar.  
MISTY: Le va a dar una rabieta ahora al nene.  
DEMY: ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? Se oyen vuestros gritos abajo, en el comedor.  
MAX: Pasa que no la soporto.  
DEMY: Sí, sí, amores reñidos los más queridos.   
MISTY Y MAX: ¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!   
MISTY: (Eso me recuerda a cuando Tracy o Brock decían lo mismo de Ash y de mí)   
MAX: Demy, o me cambias de habitación o me voy.  
DEMY: Chicos, no seáis infantiles.  
MISTY: El infantil es él, no yo.  
DEMY: Lo que yo digo, loquitos el uno por el otro.  
MAX: No digas tonterías, yo tengo a miles de chicas a mis pies, ¿por qué iba a interesarme una como ella?  
DEMY: En el amor todo es posible.  
MISTY: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Demy, en el amor TODO es posible.   
MAX: Ya salió la experta.   
MISTY: ¿Lo ves? Solo sabe fastidiar.  
MAX: Mira quien fue a hablar.  
DEMY: ¿Es que no podéis dejar de pelearos ni un momento?  
MAX: Tranquila Demy, no volveremos a discutir. Me voy.  
DEMY: ¿Cómo que te vas?  
MAX: Solo vine a este hotel para cambiar unos días de aires, pero me vuelvo a mi apartamento.  
DEMY: Pero Max...  
MAX: Ya estarás contenta Princesa, has conseguido lo que querías.   
DEMY: ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir?  
MAX: Completamente.  
DEMY: En ese caso... ¡¡¡VANE!  
VANE: ¿Qué quiere Jefa?  
DEMY: Lleva las cosas de Max a la puerta y llama a un taxi.  
MAX: Déjalo Demy, no es necesario.

ASH: Duplica, ¡qué bien cocinas! Estaba todo delicioso.   
DUPLICA: Muchas gracias Ashy   
RICHIE: Ash, ¿el Team Rocket te ha molestado últimamente?  
ASH: Pues... ahora que lo pienso... llevan una temporada sin aparecer.   
RICHIE: Parece que te entristece.   
ASH: ¡NO! Si lo llevo esperando desde que los conocí.  
RICHIE: Es que tienes una cara...  
ASH: Será cansancio. Últimamente no duermo nada.   
DUPLICA: Pues ya que estás tan cansado, lo mejor es que te dejemos dormir.  
RICHIE: Tienes razón, Duplica, cariño.  
Richie y Duplica se dan un beso.  
ASH: Buenas noches Duplica, buenas noches Richie, buenas noches Sparky, buenas noches Pikachu, buenas noches Mis...  
RICHIE: Buenas noches amigo.  
DUPLICA: Que durmáis bien.

MISTY: Por fin, Togepi. Nos ha dejado en paz. Es maleducado, presumido y... aunque reconozco que yo no he estado demasiado amable. Pero así estamos mejor, ¿verdad Togepi?  
TOGEPI: Pi Pi Toge Toge Prrrri! A mi no me caía tan mal.  
MISTY: Lo hecho, hecho está, ya se ha ido y yo no puedo hacer nada. Buenas noches Togepi.  
TOGEPI: Toge Prrriii! Buenas noches Misty.   
A la mañana siguiente...   
MISTY: Togepi, despierta.   
TOGEPI: Prrriii Prrri Toge Pri! Déjame un poco más.   
MISTY: De acuerdo, quédate durmiendo, yo voy a salir.

DEMY: Misty, ¿dónde vas tan temprano?  
MISTY: He tenido pesadillas toda la noche y voy a despejarme con un paseo.   
DEMY: ¿Estarás aquí a la hora del desayuno?  
MISTY: Supongo que sí.

MISTY: (Si no fuera por Demy y mis pokémon estaría completamente sola. Primero dejo a Ash y después hago que un chico me odie. Me pasé con Max. Me arrepiento de haberle gritado, de haberlo tratado como lo traté. Si pudiera volver atrás... es imposible, no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo. Si al menos pudiera pedirle disculpas...) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN CATERPIEEEEEEEE!  
Misty llega corriendo al hotel.  
DEMY: Pero Misty, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres tanto?  
MISTY: Tenía miedo de perderme el desayuno.  
DEMY: Tranquila, aún te sobra tiempo, lo serviremos dentro de cinco minutos.  
MISTY: Entonces me voy a mi habitación. Dentro de cinco minutos bajo.

MAX: Maldito sea el del piso de arriba. Cada día hace más ruido. En aquel hotel no había nadie para molestarme. ¿Nadie? ¿Qué digo? Estaba esa histérica de Misty.   
JIGGLYPUFF: Jigly Jigly Paaaf! Misty... bonito nombre.   
MAX: Eso mismo pensé yo.   
CHANSEY: Chan Sy! Chan Sy! Pero pensaste que el nombre era bonito...   
CLEFAIRY: Clefei Ry Clefei Ry! ... o pensaste que la chica era bonita.  
MAX: ¿Insinuáis que a mí me gusta esa?   
JOLTEON: Jool! Jooool! Jol! Nosotros no insinuamos nada.  
MAX: Cambiando de tema... ¿qué tal os ha tratado Tracy en mi ausencia?  
PIDGEOT: Pidgeooooot! Estupendamente.  
Llaman a la puerta.  
MAX: ¿Quién es?  
VOZ: Max, soy Tracy.   
MAX: Pasa Tracy, la puerta está abierta.  
TRACY: Buenos días Max, buenos días chicos.  
JOLTEON: Jool Jol! Buenos días Tracy.   
MAX: ¿Qué querías Tracy?  
TRACY: Es sobre... ya sabes...  
MAX: ¿Has descubierto algo?  
TRACY: Sí.  
MAX: Dime todo lo que sepas.

MISTY: Demy, todo esto está delicioso, espero que los pokémon estén disfrutando tanto como yo.  
DEMY: Estoy segura de que sí, he contratado al mejor preparador de comida pokémon del mundo, aunque de vez en cuando se tiene que ir y entonces le pedimos ayuda a la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde, pero siempre vuelve y sigue preparando sus delicias.  
MISTY: Oye Demy... por casualidad... no sabrás... donde vive Max.   
DEMY: Así que te preocupa que se haya ido...  
MISTY: ¿Lo sabes o no?  
DEMY: No, pero haré un par de llamadas y lo sabré.   
MISTY: Muchas gracias.   
DEMY: De nada. Me voy a las cocinas, a ver como trabajan los empleados.  
MISTY: Te acompaño, quiero conocer a ese preparador de comida pokémon.

DEMY: Misty, te presento a...  
MISTY: ¡Brock!  
BROCK: ¡Misty!  
Se dan un abrazo.  
MISTY: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo!  
BROCK: Demasiado... por cierto... ¿dónde está Ash?   
MISTY: No lo sé.   
BROCK: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo malo?  
MISTY: Espero que no.  
BROCK: ¿Podrías ser más clara? No te entiendo. ¿Cómo que esperas que no?  
MISTY: No sé como está Ash, ni donde está, ni si le ha pasado algo porque él y yo nos hemos separado. No sabemos nada el uno del otro.  
BROCK: Pero... ni siquiera os llamáis por teléfono, o os escribís cartas... o algo así...  
MISTY: Nada.  
BROCK: Y... ¿por qué os habéis separado?  
DEMY: Me alegro de que seáis tan amigos, pero Brock, tienes que trabajar, te pago por eso, ¿recuerdas?  
BROCK: Lo siento jefa, es que me he alegrado mucho al volver a ver a Misty.   
DEMY: Vale, vale, pero ahora... ¡al trabajo!

MISTY: Demy, ¿cómo conociste a Brock?  
DEMY: Es... una larga historia.

RICHIE: ... y por eso últimamente el Team Rocket no te ha molestado.   
DUPLICA: Giovanni quería deshacerse de ellos.  
ASH: Podía haberlo querido mucho antes y así no me estarían incordiando.  
DUPLICA: Ash, ¿recuerdas cuando imitamos al Team Rocket?  
ASH: ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Tú ibas con Brock y yo... con Misty.  
RICHIE: Ash, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando oyes el nombre de Misty?   
ASH: ¿Nervioso? Yo no me pongo nervioso. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerme nervioso?  
RICHIE: Tranquilo, solo era una broma.

DEMY: Toma.  
MISTY: ¿Qué es este papel?  
DEMY: La dirección de tu querido Max.  
MISTY: No es mi querido Max.  
DEMY: ¿Entonces para qué quieres su dirección?   
MISTY: Eso es asunto mío.   
DEMY: Ya veo, estás loquita por él.  
MISTY: Eso es mentira.  
DEMY: Vale, vale, lo que tú digas. Bueno, te dejo que tengo que hacer un par de cosas.

MISTY: Veamos dónde vive Max, Togepi.  
TOGEPI: Toge Prrri! ¿Para qué?   
MISTY: ¿Tú también?   
TOGEPI: Prri Prrri Toge! Vale, me callo.   
MISTY: Pero, pero, ¡¡¡qué lejos vive!  
TOGEPI: Prri! ¿Dónde?  
MISTY: En ciudad Azulona.  
TOGEPI: Prri Prri Toge Toge Pri! ¿Es que has olvidado a Blastoise?  
MISTY: Es cierto, con Blastoise llegaré en un par de horas.

DEMY: Misty, ¿dónde vas ahora?  
MISTY: Voy de compras, volveré a la hora de cenar.

MISTY: Vamos, Blastoise, directos a ciudad Azulona.  
BLASTOISE: Blaaaaaas! Allá vamos.  
MISTY: Togepi, entra en la mochila.

MISTY: Ya hemos llegado. Blastoise, vuelve. Togepi, sal de la mochila.   
Misty llama a la puerta del edificio y aparece un viejo.  
VIEJO: ¿Qué quieres?  
MISTY: Estaba buscando a un chico, me han dicho que vive aquí.   
VIEJO: ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
MISTY: Max.   
VIEJO: Lo siento, en estos momentos Max no está aquí.  
MISTY: ¿No sabe cuando volverá?  
VIEJO: No lo sé. Si quieres esperarlo, ahí enfrente hay un bar.  
MISTY: Muchas gracias.   
VIEJO: De nada. Por cierto, bonito pokémon.  
MISTY: Es una monada...  
VIEJO: ¿Qué pokémon es?  
MISTY: Un Togepi.  
VIEJO: Perdón si me estoy poniendo pesado, pero es que me encantan los pokémon.   
MISTY: ¡Qué va! Si a mí también me encantan, sobre todo los de agua.   
VIEJO: Y el Togepi... ¿es de tipo agua?  
MISTY: No sé su tipo, pero estoy segura de que no es el agua.  
VOZ: ¡Pacoooo! ¿Vienes o no?  
PACO: Me temo que tengo que irme, mis amigos no son muy pacientes y tenemos una partida de cartas por la mitad.  
MISTY: Siento haberles interrumpido.  
PACO: No importa... ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
MISTY: Misty.  
PACO: Encantado, Misty, yo soy Paco.  
VOZ: ¡Paaaacoooo! ¡Te vamos a echar de la partida!   
PACO: Tengo que volver adentro ya. Hasta otra. Max tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tú.

MAX: ¿Cómo que no está?  
DEMY: Dijo que se iba de compras.  
TRACY: Ya ves Max, hemos hecho el viajecito para nada.  
MAX: De eso nada, la esperaremos aquí.  
DEMY: ¿Queréis que vaya a buscar a Brock?  
MAX: Sí, por favor.

CAMARERA: Muchachita, es tarde, tenemos que cerrar.  
MISTY: ¡Qué hora es! ¡Ni me había dado cuenta! Aquí tiene el dinero de mi consumición. Hasta otra.   
CAMARERA: Esta juventud... no saben ni la hora que es.

PACO: Misty, espera, ¿ha venido Max por aquí?  
MISTY: No.  
PACO: Vaya... ¿quieres esperarlo en el edificio?  
MISTY: De acuerdo.  
PACO: Toma, esta es la llave de su habitación.  
MISTY: ¿La de Max?  
PACO: Sí.

Misty entra en la habitación y todos los pokémon de Max se preparan para atacarla.  
PACO: Tranquilos, chicos, es una amiga de Max que viene a esperarlo.   
Paco se va y Misty se queda sola con Jigglypuff, Chansey y Clefairy (a Pidgeot y Jolteon se los había llevado Max)  
JIGGLYPUFF: Jiggly Jiggly Paaf! Así que una amiga de Max.  
MISTY: Sí.  
CHANSEY: Chan Sy Chan! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?   
MISTY: Mi... Misty.  
Los pokémon se lanzan una mirada unos a los otros.   
CLEFAIRY: Clefei Ry Fei! ¿La del hotel de Demy?   
MISTY: Sí, ¿por qué?   
JIGGLYPUFF: Paaf Paaf Jiggly! ¿Tanto le quieres?   
MISTY: ¿Qué?   
CLEFAIRY: Clefei Ry Clefei Como vienes a buscarlo...  
CHANSEY: Chaaan Sy Chaan! Una más para su colección.   
MISTY: Yo no quiero a vuestro entrenador, he venido a buscarlo porque tenía que hacerlo.

MAX: ¡Qué tarde es! Esas compras están durando demasiado.  
TRACY: Max, ¿no será mejor que volvamos mañana?  
MAX: Sí, creo que es lo mejor.  
BROCK: Hasta mañana chicos.  
TRACY: Hasta mañana Brock.  
MAX: Hasta mañana Brock... ¡Ve Pidgeot!

MAX: Ya hemos llegado... Hasta mañana Tracy.  
TRACY: Hasta mañana Max.

Max entra en su habitación y ve allí a Misty dormida en un sillón con Chansey, Jigglypuff y Clefairy alrededor.   
MAX: (Así que no tendría que haberme movido de aquí)  
Max coge una manta, se la pone encima a Misty y la escucha murmurar algo así como Hay Ketchup . Luego coge a Togepi y lo pone en un rincón calentito. Después llama a Demy por teléfono para avisarle que Misty está en su casa.   
A la mañana siguiente...   
MAX: Buenos días Princesa.   
MISTY: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
MAX: Éste es mi apartamento. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?  
MISTY: Es que... ayer vine... y Paco me dijo que te esperase aquí y me quedé dormida.  
MAX: Y ¿qué querías de mí?  
MISTY: algo colorada Yo... quería disculparme... por mi comportamiento en el hotel de Demy.  
MAX: ¿Y para eso te pasaste todo un día esperándome?   
MISTY: No quería que me tomaras por una histérica.  
MAX: Me alegra que hayas venido.  
MISTY: ¿En serio?  
MAX: Sí, quería pedirte una cosa.  
MISTY: ¿El qué?  
MAX: Espera, primero tengo que llamar a un amigo.  
Max coge el teléfono y llama. Un momento después llaman a la puerta.  
MAX: Pasa Tracy.   
MISTY: ¡¡¡Tracy!   
TRACY: ¡Misty, qué gusto volver a verte!  
MAX: Mejor para mí que os conozcáis, así me ahorro las presentaciones. Ahora, Tracy, vamos a lo nuestro.  
TRACY: Ah, sí, es verdad.  
Max y Tracy se quitan sus camisetas y debajo aparece una gran letra "R".  
MAX: Esto no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?  
MISTY: ¿¿Pe... pe... pertenecéis al Team Rocket?   
TRACY: Así es.   
MISTY: Y, ¿qué queréis de mí?  
MAX: ¡Tu Togepi!  
Max coge a Togepi.  
MISTY: Devuélvemelo.  
TRACY: Demasiado tarde.  
MAX: ¡Adiós Princesa!  
Max y Tracy salen por el tejado montados en un globo del Team Rocket.   
MISTY: Staryu, derriba el globo.   
Ya es demasiado tarde y Staryu no alcanza el globo.  
Misty va a la comisaría de policía de Ciudad Azulona.   
MARA: ¿Max y Tracy? Entonces puedes estar tranquila muchacha.  
MISTY: Pero... ¿está usted escuchándome? El Team Rocket... Mi Togepi...   
MARA: Hazme caso y vete a casa. Y tranquila, tu Togepi está a salvo.

En España la agente de policía se llama Mara

MISTY: ...y me dijo que Togepi está a salvo. ¿Puedes creerlo?   
DEMY: Misty, la agente Mara tiene razón. Tranquilízate y vete a dormir.  
BROCK: Demy, me tengo que ir. Ya sabes...  
DEMY: ¡Adiós Brock!

TRACY: Brock, ¿cómo has tardado tanto?  
BROCK: Lo siento, tenía que hacer comida para los pokémon del hotel.  
MAX: Vamos, tenemos que entregarle el Togepi a Giovanni.

MAX: Aquí tiene, señor.  
TRACY: Le hemos traído el Togepi que nos pidió.   
GIOVANNI: Muy bien, muy bien. Empezaré a experimentar con él mañana. Ahora encerradlo.  
BROCK: ¡Queda usted arrestado en nombre de la Policía Pokémon!   
MAX: Vamos, chicos, lleváoslo.   
TRACY: Nos vemos luego Max. A Giovanni Vamos, anda.

LILY: ¿Togepi?  
DAISY: Pobrecilla...  
VICTORIA: ¡Oh, Misty!  
Alguien entra a la piscina.  
MISTY: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
MAX: Princesa, déjame explicarte...  
MISTY: Perteneces al Team Rocket... ¿por qué crees que te voy a escuchar?  
MAX: Misty...  
MISTY: Ve, Blastoise.  
BLASTOISE: Blasss.  
MAX: Misty, por favor...  
VICTORIA: Misty, creo que deberías escucharlo.  
LILY: No puedes atacar a un chico tan guapo.  
MISTY: ¿Es que solo pensáis en lo guapos que son los chicos?   
DAISY: Vamos, Misty, dale una oportunidad.  
MISTY: Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir.  
MAX: Gracias por convencerla, bellezas. Misty, no soy del Team Rocket. Gracias a tu Togepi hemos capturado a Giovanni. Esta es mi tarjeta. Léela y lo comprenderás.  
Misty la lee.  
MISTY: ¿Eres... eres... policía?  
MAX: Sí. Soy el jefe de Tracy y Brock.  
MISTY: Ya me parecía a mí que Tracy no...  
DAISY: Max, ¿cómo está Tracy?  
LILY: ¿Y Brock?  
MISTY: ¿Desde cuando os importan Tracy y Brock?  
DAISY: Desde que nos casamos con ellos.  
MISTY: ¿Qué?  
LILY: Como lo oyes.  
MISTY: Vosotras casadas y yo sin saberlo...  
MISTY: ¿Y vosotras sabíais que Max no le haría daño a Togepi?  
VICTORIA: Claro que lo sabíamos.  
MAX: Princesa, Hermanas Sensacionales, tengo que dejaros. He quedado con Jasmine dentro de un cuarto de hora y con Elena después de ella.  
MISTY: ¿Con dos la misma noche?  
TRACY: Todas las chicas se mueren por estar con él.  
BROCK: Es el chico más ligón que he conocido nunca.   
MAX: ¡Adiós chicos!   
TRACY: ¡Adiós Max! Mañana nos vemos.  
Max se va.  
MISTY: Y yo me voy también, no quiero molestar a los casados.

DEMY: ¡Misty!  
MISTY: ¡Hola Demy!  
DEMY: Veo que ya tienes a Togepi.  
MISTY: Tú también lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
DEMY: Sí.  
MISTY: Voy a acostarme.

Al día siguiente Misty baja a desayunar y se encuentra allí a Brock y Tracy, pero Max no está con ellos.  
TRACY: Buenos días Misty.  
MISTY: ¿Y Max?  
DEMY: Fijaos como se preocupa por él.  
BROCK: Misty, Max no es para ti. Solo le gusta salir con una chica una noche y luego dejarla tirada.  
MISTY: Pero si a mí no me interesa Max.  
TRACY: Oye Misty, ¿por qué dejaste a Ash?  
MISTY: Eh... yo...  
En ese momento llega Max...  
MAX: Buenos días.  
TRACY: ¿Qué tal ayer, Max?  
MAX: Fenomenal. Jasmine y Elena son maravillosas. ¡Hola Princesa! No te había visto.  
MISTY: Yo ya me iba. ¡Y no me llames Princesa!  
Misty se va.  
MAX: ¿Qué le pasa?  
DEMY: Max, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

MISTY: (¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que le oigo hablar de sus ligues?)  
MAX: ¡Misty, espera!  
MISTY: ¿Qué quieres?  
MAX: Invitarte a dar un paseo por el bosque los dos solos. ¿Qué me dices?  
MISTY: Acepto la invitación.  
MAX: Misty, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? Un día estás tan contenta y al día siguiente pareces enfadadísima.   
MISTY: Es que yo... ¡¡¡AAAAH! ¡¡UN WEEDLE!  
Misty se agarra a Max. Él la mira, ella se ruboriza y sus labios empiezan a unirse lentamente. Con ese beso, Ash y todo lo que ha vivido con él se va definitivamente de la cabeza de Misty.   
MISTY: Max, yo...  
MAX: No digas nada.  
Max y Misty se dan otro beso.

DEMY: Mirad que sonrientes vienen esos dos.  
MISTY: Si nos necesitáis, estaremos en mi habitación.   
BROCK: ¿En su habitación?   
TRACY: ¡Uy, uy, uy!   
BROCK: Esto no me gusta nada.   
DEMY: Vamos Brock, déjalos divertirse.  
BROCK: Pero...   
TRACY: Brock, son mayorcitos para saber lo que hacen, aunque yo siempre creí que entre Misty y Ash habría algo.  
BROCK: Sí, yo también lo creía, pero ya ves, nos hemos equivocado.  
TRACY: ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado Ash?  
BROCK: Supongo que mal.  
TRACY: La quería tanto... Bueno, tengo que irme.

MISTY: Max, te quiero.  
MAX: Y yo a ti, Princesa, y yo a ti.  
Max y Misty se tiran encima de la cama de Misty y comienzan a besarse, pero alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación.  
VOZ: ¡Abridme, soy Demy!  
MAX: ¿Qué pasa Demy?  
DEMY: Siento interrumpiros, pero tienes una llamada, Max.  
Max va al piso de abajo a coger el teléfono.

MAX: ¿Diga?  
...   
MAX: ¿Qué? MAX: ¿Cómo lo consiguió?  
...   
MAX: Voy para allá.

MAX: Era Tracy. Giovanni se ha escapado. Tenemos que ir a las islas Naranja. Lo han visto por allí.  
MISTY: Que tengas buen viaje, cariño.  
MAX: Dame un beso de despedida, Princesa.  
MISTY: ¿No puedo ir contigo?  
MAX: Es demasiado peligroso.  
MISTY: Vale. Que te vaya bien.  
Misty le da a Max el beso de despedida.  
Max y Brock se van.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Max, Brock y Tracy se fueron a buscar a Giovanni y Misty no tiene noticias de ellos.  
MISTY: Estoy muy preocupada, ¿y si les ha pasado algo malo?   
DEMY: Tranquilízate, ellos saben arreglárselas solos.  
MISTY: Por cierto, Demy, mis hermanas... han llamado... y quieren... que vaya a vivir con ellas.  
DEMY: ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿te vas?  
MISTY: Sí.  
DEMY: Iré a visitarte algún día si tengo tiempo.  
MISTY: Serás bien recibida.  
VANE: Jefa, ha llegado el correo.  
DEMY: Dámelo, yo lo repartiré entre los clientes.   
Demy examina las cartas.   
DEMY: Misty, aquí hay una para ti.  
MISTY: ¿Para mí? ¿De quien?  
DEMY: Descúbrelo tú misma.  
Misty coge la carta y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.  
MISTY: La abriré cuando llegue a casa, allí la leeré con más tranquilidad.

Cuando Misty llega a casa, se encierra en su habitación y abre la carta.

Querida Misty:  
Siento no haberte mandado ninguna carta antes, pero no he podido. Todavía estamos buscando a Giovanni. En los momentos de soledad, acordándome de ti, compongo canciones. Te las iré escribiendo en mis cartas.  
Espero que te encuentres bien.  
Besos,   
Max.

Misty vuelve a meter la carta en el sobre y baja a la piscina mayor a darse un baño. Mientras se baña, aparece un niño.   
NIÑO: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?  
MISTY saliendo de la piscina: Quién eres y qué quieres.  
El niño se ruboriza al ver a Misty en bañador.   
NIÑO: Mi... mi nombre es Kevin y... y quiero retar al... al líder de este gimnasio a... a un combate po... pokémon.  
MISTY: El combate será de dos contra dos.  
Tras un duro combate, Kevin consigue ganar la medalla cascada.

Tres años después...  
Max ha dejado la Policía Pokémon y se ha convertido en un famoso cantante, regalándole todos sus pokémon a un joven entrenador. Misty se ha convertido en una estupenda líder. Su gimnasio es el más temido por todos. Sólo los mejores consiguen la medalla cascada.  
Cuando Misty se despierta...  
MAX: Buenos días Princesa.  
MISTY: ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo en la televisión?   
MAX: Un programa especial sobre un nuevo maestro pokémon.

Presentadora: Y estamos aquí con un chico de 18 años que ha conseguido llegar a maestro pokémon: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

MAX: ¡Vaya aburrimiento!  
Max cambia de canal, pero Misty le quita el mando y vuelve a poner el programa.  
MAX: Pero...   
MISTY: ¡Sssh!

Presentadora: ¿Ha sido duro conseguir ser un maestro pokémon?   
Ash: Sí, y quiero darle las gracias a toda la gente que me ha apoyado a lo largo de mi viaje pokémon. Y quisiera enviar un mensaje a dos amigos.   
Presentadora: Adelante, tienes total libertad para decir lo que quieras.  
Ash: Richie, Misty, he cumplido mi promesa. ¡Soy un maestro pokémon!

MAX: Esa Misty...  
MISTY: Si, soy yo.  
MISTY: (Todavía me recuerda, cuando yo ya lo había olvidado.)   
MAX: (El día que se quedó dormida en mi casa no dijo Hay Ketchup como yo entendí. Ella pronunció Ash Ketchum )   
El programa acaba y, después de que Misty le aclarase un par de cosas a Max, éste empieza a hablar.  
MAX: Princesa... yo... me ha llamado mi manager...  
MISTY: Ya, una gira para dar a conocer tu nuevo disco.  
MAX: Princesa, compréndelo, la música es mi vida.   
MISTY: Creía que yo era tu vida.  
MAX: Princesa...   
En ese momento suena el teléfono.   
MISTY: ¿Diga?  
...   
MISTY: De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy.  
Misty cuelga el teléfono, se va sin decirle nada a Max y se dirige al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.  
OAK: Buenos días Misty.  
MISTY: ¿Qué tal está, profesor?  
OAK: Muy bien.  
MISTY: ¿Para qué me llamó?  
OAK: Me han enviado algo para ti.  
MISTY: ¿Para mí? ¿Y se lo han enviado a usted?   
OAK: Así es.  
MISTY: Pero... ¿quién...?  
OAK: Aquí tienes el paquete.  
MISTY: Si no le importa, lo abriré en casa, he dejado a medias una conversación con Max.  
OAK: Claro, claro. Hasta otra Misty.  
MISTY: Adiós profesor.

Cuando Misty llega a su casa (o al gimnasio, que es lo mismo) Max no está, así que Misty se va a la piscina y abre el paquete.   
MISTY: Una pokéball y... ¡una gorra oficial de la liga oficial pokémon! ¡Esto es de Ash!  
Misty tira la pokéball y...  
MISTY: ¡Lapras!  
LAPRAS: Hola Misty, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos   
MISTY: Eso es...  
LAPRAS: Sí, te estoy hablando por telepatía   
MISTY: Y... ¿por qué nunca...?  
LAPRAS: Es que solo hablo con mi entrenador   
MISTY: Eso significa que ahora yo soy tu entrenadora.  
LAPRAS: Así es. Ash quiere que tú me cuides   
MISTY: Pero... Lapras... tú te habías ido con tu familia...  
LAPRAS: Regresé. Os echaba mucho de menos. Pero cuando volví no estabais ni tú ni Tracy. Ash estaba acompañado por una chica, Duplica, creo que se llamaba y un chico que se parecía mucho a él   
MISTY: ¿Duplica? ¿Richie? Pero... ya no están con él, ¿verdad?  
LAPRAS: No, se fueron poco después de que yo volviera   
MISTY: Y... ¿cómo está Ash?  
LAPRAS: Ash me ha pedido que no te diga nada sobre como se encuentra ni nada acerca de su vida   
MISTY: Pero, ¿por qué?  
LAPRAS: No lo sé 

Mientras Misty y Lapras hablan, Max entra en la piscina.

MAX: Princesa, ¿con quien hablas?  
Entonces se fija en Lapras.  
MAX: ¡Ah, ya veo! Has capturado un Lapras.  
MISTY: No exactamente...  
MAX: Entonces... ¿cómo lo has conseguido?  
MISTY: El Prof. Oak me lo dio.  
MAX: ¿Por qué?  
MISTY: Es... una larga historia.  
MAX: Por cierto, Princesa, respecto a lo de antes...  
MISTY: Lo siento, me pasé. Comprendo que tienes que irte.   
MAX: Me alegro de que lo entiendas.  
MISTY: ¿Cuándo te vas?  
MAX: Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de dos horas.  
MISTY: ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete ya!  
MAX: Te voy a echar mucho de menos.  
MISTY: Y yo a ti.  
Max y Misty se dan un beso de despedida.

Al día siguiente Misty enciende la televisión y aparece un anuncio de la gira de Max.  
LILY: ¡Misty!  
MISTY: ¿Qué?   
LILY: ¡Hay algo en la entrada para ti!  
MISTY: ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?  
LILY: Ven y descúbrelo.

Misty va a la entrada y se encuentra una deslumbrante bicicleta.   
MISTY: ¡Una bicicleta! Vaya, así que por fin se ha decidido a pagármela.   
LILY: Misty, ¿no vas a ir a visitarle?  
MISTY: ¿A quién?  
LILY: ¿A quién va a ser?  
MISTY: Seguro que está demasiado ocupado...  
LILY: Vamos Misty, sois muy buenos amigos.  
MISTY: No. Éramos buenos amigos, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y yo nos separamos.  
LILY: Pero Misty...  
MISTY: Tengo demasiado trabajo con el gimnasio.

Unas semanas después...  
MISTY: Max va a dar un concierto en ciudad Verde dentro de dos días. ¿Os gustaría venir?  
LILY: No, voy a salir con Brock.  
DAISY: Y yo con Tracy.  
MISTY: Victoria, ¿qué me dices?  
VICTORIA: Prefiero quedarme en casa.  
DAISY: ¿Por qué no invitas a Demy?  
MISTY: Me dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada con el hotel.  
LILY: ¿Y si invitas a Ash? Así...  
MISTY: Rotundamente no.  
LILY: Misty...  
MISTY: Vosotras no queréis venir, ¿verdad? Pues dejadme elegir a mí con quien quiero ir.  
Misty se va.

El día del concierto Misty se prepara.  
MISTY: No puedo creerme que finalmente no encontrase a nadie con quien ir. Pero este concierto no puedo perdérmelo.

Ya en el concierto...  
MAX: La canción que voy a cantar a continuación la compuse pensando en la persona más importante de mi vida: mi novia.   
Esas palabras hacen que todo el mundo se revolucione. ¿Quién será? preguntan algunos. Un grupo de chicas se echa a llorar. ¡Buaaaaa! Tiene novia ¡Buaaaaaa! . Max comienza a cantar. El concierto acaba y Misty se va, ya que es imposible hablar con Max, hay demasiadas fans ansiosas de que les firme un autógrafo. Una vez fuera del recinto donde se celebró el concierto, Misty oye una voz.  
VOZ: ¿Misty?   
Misty se da la vuelta.   
MISTY: ¡Ash!  
ASH: Misty, ¡cuánto tiempo!  
En ese momento alguien empuja a Ash.  
MISTY: Ven a mi casa, aquí será imposible que hablemos.

Una vez en el gimnasio...  
ASH: Creía que te había pasado algo.  
MISTY: ¿Por qué?  
ASH: Como no me has llamado ni nada al recibir mis regalos...   
MISTY: Lo siento, he estado demasiado ocupada con el gimnasio. Por cierto, ¿por qué me enviaste tu gorra y a Lapras? Y la bicicleta... creía que nunca me la ibas a pagar.  
ASH: Misty, desde que te fuiste, me di cuenta de que faltaba algo en mi vida. Sin ti no estoy completo. Tú eres para mí más importante que cualquier gorra o bicicleta...  
MISTY: Ash, no sigas.  
ASH: Misty...  
MISTY: Ash, yo tengo la mejor vida y el mejor novio que una chica puede desear.  
ASH: Entiendo. Mejor que me vaya.  
MISTY: Espera. Voy a coger tu gorra y tu Lapras.  
ASH: No, quédatelos. Te los he regalado. Ahora son tuyos.   
MISTY: De acuerdo. Por cierto, felicidades. Ya has conseguido realizar tu sueño.  
ASH: No Misty, ese no era mi sueño. Mi verdadero sueño era llegar a ser un maestro pokémon contigo a mi lado   
MISTY: Ash, yo...  
Pero Ash se va.  
MISTY: Me alegro de haberme ido de su lado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría conocido a Max.

Unas semanas después Max acaba su gira y vuelve al lado de Misty.   
Un día Lily le entrega a Misty una nota.  
MISTY: ¿De quién es?  
LILY: Léela.

Misty coge la nota y la lee:

Hoy 5:30 centro comercial de ciudad Azulona.

LILY: ¿No pone nada más?  
MISTY: No.  
LILY: Pues entonces haz lo que dice la nota.  
MISTY: ¿De quién es?  
LILY: Ve allí.

Esa misma tarde, a las 5:30 Misty está en la puerta el centro comercial de ciudad Azulona. De repente ve algo increíble y se acerca para ver si es verdad lo que ven sus ojos. Sí, no hay duda. El que se está besando con esa chica es Max. Misty se acerca a ellos.  
MISTY: ¡Cómo has podido!  
CHICA: Max, cariño, ¿quién es esa?  
Max ignora a la chica a la que hace unos segundos estaba besando en la boca.  
MAX: ¡Misty! ¿Qué... qué haces tú... aquí?   
MISTY: No importa, ya nada importa. Adiós.  
MAX: ¡Misty, espera! Te lo puedo explicar.  
MISTY: No hace falta que me expliques nada, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.  
MAX: Pero Misty...  
MISTY: Dejaré tus cosas a la puerta del gimnasio. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar allí.  
Misty se va.

Cuando Misty llega al gimnasio, entra en su habitación y se echa a llorar encima de la cama. De pronto Daisy entra en la habitación.   
DAISY: Misty, ¿qué te ocurre?  
MISTY: ¡Déjame en paz!  
DAISY: Bueno, bueno, yo sólo venía a avisarte que hay un chico que quiere ganar la medalla Cascada.  
MISTY: Ahora voy.  
Misty se seca las lágrimas y va a la piscina mayor a recibir al retador.

MISTY: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?  
CHICO: Soy Tony Wint de pueblo Paleta y vengo a retar al líder de este gimnasio para conseguir la medalla cascada.  
MISTY: El combate será de uno contra uno. (Pueblo Paleta... vaya...)   
En las gradas se oye una voz.   
CHICA: A ver que es lo que haces.   
TONY: Mar, sé combatir.   
MAR: Demuéstramelo.   
MISTY: (Esto me recuerda a...)   
TONY: ¡Ve Pikachu!   
MISTY: (Un Pikachu...) ¡Ve Staryu!  
TONY: Nada más fácil. ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!   
MISTY: ¡Staryu, al agua!   
Mientras Pikachu busca a Staryu, éste sale del agua y le da un golpe que lo tira a la piscina.   
TONY: ¡Pikachu, rayo!   
Como el agua conduce la electricidad, Staryu queda chamuscado.  
MISTY: ¡Staryu regresa! Muy bien, Tony. Has ganado la medalla Cascada.   
TONY: ¡Cada vez falta menos para la Liga Añil!  
MAR: No te confíes.  
MISTY: Oye Mar, ¿podría hablar un momento a solas contigo?   
MAR: Tony, ya has oído, sal de aquí.  
Tony se va.   
MISTY: ¿Qué te tiene que pagar Tony?  
MAR: Unos patines... ¡oye! ¿Cómo sabes tú que...?   
MISTY: Eso no importa. Escúchame bien, Mar. Pase lo que pase, nunca dejes a Tony. No cometas ese error.  
MAR: ¿Cómo?   
MISTY: Hazme caso o te dolerá.   
Mar se va bastante confundida.   
VOZ: ¿Por qué le has dejado ganar?  
MISTY: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te dije que no volvieras, Max.   
MAX: Vine a aclarar las cosas.   
MISTY: No hay nada que aclarar.   
MAX: Veo que no hay remedio. Al menos, dime, ¿por qué estabas en ciudad Azulona?   
MISTY: Un buen amigo me dijo que fuera.  
MAX: Misty, yo...   
MISTY: Adiós.  
Max se va.

Misty llega a casa de Ash y le cuesta trabajo entrar, pues hay un montón de chicas alrededor.  
SRA. KETCHUM: ¡Misty! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
MISTY: Encantada de volver a verla, Sra. Ketchum, ¿está Ash?   
SRA. KETCHUM: No, se aloja en un hotel a las afueras del bosque Verde.  
MISTY: Muchas gracias, Sra. Ketchum.

Cuando Misty llega al hotel de Demy...  
DEMY: ¡Misty, hace tiempo que no te pasas por aquí!   
MISTY: Sí, estoy demasiado ocupada. Oye, ¿se aloja aquí un tal Ash Ketchum?   
DEMY: Sí, suspiro es tan guapo y entrena tan bien a los pokémon...  
MISTY: ¿Cuál es su número de habitación?   
DEMY: Me pidió que no se lo diese a nadie.  
MISTY: Demy, ¿recuerdas el chico del que te hablaron mis hermanas, el que decían que era mi novio?  
DEMY: Sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
MISTY: Porque ese chico es Ash Ketchum, uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo.  
DEMY: Siendo así... Habitación 214  
MISTY: Gracias.  
Misty sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ash y se pone a llamar a la puerta.  
MISTY: Ash, por favor, abre.  
No hay respuesta.  
MISTY: Ash, soy Misty, ábreme.  
ASH: Si no te apartas de la puerta no podré abrirte.  
Misty se da la vuelta y ve a Ash, quien abre la puerta. Ambos entran en la habitación.  
MISTY: Ash, gracias por...  
ASH: No hay de qué.  
MISTY: Ash, yo...  
Misty se echa llorando a los brazos de Ash.  
ASH: Mi... Misty...  
MISTY: Ash, me fui de tu lado porque te quería y creía que me rechazarías. Ahora creía que ya te había olvidado. Pero te sigo queriendo, Ash. Todavía te quiero.   
ASH: Misty, yo también te quiero, pero me hiciste daño cuando me rechazaste. No estoy seguro de que lo tuyo por mí sea amor verdadero. Lo siento Misty, pero tengo miedo de que vuelvas a romper mi corazón.   
Misty se seca las lagrimas y regresa a ciudad Celeste.

En su habitación Misty sostiene en sus manos la gorra de Ash. Miles de recuerdos pasan por su mente...

(¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me gustan las zanahorias, los pimientos y los bichos... ¿Crees que las personas cambian cuando les dan un beso?...)

...y no puede evitar que dos lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

MISTY: ¿Por qué, por qué lo eché todo a perder?   
Lily entra en la habitación.   
LILY: Porque tenías miedo.   
MISTY: Sí, miedo al amor.   
LILY: ¿No sería mejor que fueses a dar una vuelta?  
MISTY: Sí, tienes razón. Aquí encerrada voy a morirme.

Misty sale a dar un paseo y llega hasta ciudad Plateada. Va tan distraída que choca contra alguien.  
MISTY: Lo siento... ¡Ash!  
Misty se va a ir cuando ve a alguien que se acerca a Ash y a ella.   
MISTY: ¡Max! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y, ¿para qué es esa pistola?  
Max apunta con la pistola a Ash.  
MAX: Tú, tú le dijiste a Misty que fuese a ciudad Azulona. Por tu culpa Misty me ha dejado.  
MISTY: Lo habría descubierto de todas formas. Por favor Max, suelta esa pistola.  
Max dispara a Ash, pero...  
ASH: ¡Misty, nooooooo!  
Misty se interpone entre Ash y la bala.  
Misty consigue susurrar unas palabras.  
MISTY: ¿Estás convencido de mi amor?  
Misty pierde el conocimiento.  
ASH: ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?  
MAX: ¡No puede ser!  
Max se va corriendo de allí.  
Ash lleva a Misty a un hospital.

Ha pasado una semana. Los médicos dicen que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que Misty sobreviva, pues la bala le ha dado muy cerca del corazón. Después de una complicada operación...  
ASH: Doctora, ¿cómo ha ido?  
DOCTORA: Tienes una amiga muy fuerte. Mañana le darán el alta.   
Ash entra en la habitación de Misty.  
MISTY: ¡Ash!   
ASH: Misty, muchas gracias. De no haber sido por ti quizás ahora estaría muerto. Y perdóname por no haberte creído. Misty, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
MISTY: Claro que sí, mi amor.

Una mañana un año después...  
ASH: Misty, ¿por qué pones esa cara?  
MISTY: Lee este periódico.  
ASH: No es para tanto. Si Giovanni ha escapado seguiremos enfrentándonos al Team Rocket como antes.  
MISTY: Tienes razón.  
ASH: Misty... llevamos ya un año de novios y me gustaría saber si...  
Ash se arrodilla y saca un anillo.  
ASH: Misty, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
MISTY: He esperado tanto tiempo este momento...  
ASH: Entonces...  
MISTY: ¡Claro que me casaré contigo!  
ASH: Te quiero.  
MISTY: Yo también.

Faltan unas semanas para la boda de Ash y Misty y todos sus amigos están ayudándoles a preparar todo. Misty está comprando el vestido de novia acompañada por Marina y Duplica y Ash está comprando el traje de novio acompañado por Brock y Richie.

MARINA: Misty, mira éste, ¿no te gusta?  
MISTY: No.  
DUPLICA: Pero Misty, no te ha gustado ni uno solo de todos los que te has probado. Necesitas un vestido, ¿qué más da cual sea?   
MARINA: Misty, Duplica y yo estamos algo cansadas, vamos a ese bar de ahí a tomar algo.   
DUPLICA: Pero si yo no...   
Marina coge a Duplica y se la lleva a rastras.  
MARINA: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
DUPLICA: A mí nada, ¿por qué?  
MARINA: Has estado antipática toda la mañana.  
DUPLICA: No soporto que sea Misty la que se case con Ash.  
MARINA: ¿Estás enamorada de Ash?  
DUPLICA: Desde el primer día que lo vi.  
MARINA: ¿Pero tú no estabas saliendo con Richie?   
DUPLICA: Lo dejé al darme cuenta de que solo estaba con él porque se parece a Ash.

BROCK: Ash, ese traje te sienta muy bien.  
ASH: ¿Crees que le gustará a Misty?  
RICHIE: Claro que sí.  
ASH: Es que... no sé, no me encuentro lo suficientemente atractivo.   
RICHIE: Pero Ash, Misty se va a casar contigo porque te quiere, no por tu ropa.  
BROCK: Vamos Richie, debe estar bien para esa ocasión, es un día único en la vida.  
ASH: Oye Richie, después pásate por mi casa, que todavía no te he dado la invitación.  
RICHIE: No voy a ir a la boda.  
ASH: ¿Por qué no?  
RICHIE: Duplica estará allí.  
BROCK: Richie, tienes que superarlo. Hace ya años que te dejó.   
RICHIE: Pero sigo amándola.

Es el día de la boda. Ash y Misty están en el altar, a punto de decir el "Sí, quiero". En los asientos están todos sus amigos: Tracy, Brock, Lily, Daisy, Victoria, Rudy, Danny, Melody, la Joy de ciudad Verde, Richie, Duplica, Marina...   
CURA: Si alguien cree que esta boda no debe realizarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.   
VOZ: ¡Yo!  
Todos dirigen su vista hacia la puerta de la iglesia, donde un encapuchado se va acercando a Ash y Misty. El encapuchado coge a Misty y saca una pistola.  
ENCAPUCHADO: Me vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho, Ash Ketchum.  
ASH: (Es Giovanni) Déjala en paz.  
Giovanni se va de la iglesia al estilo Rocket: en un globo que entra por el techo de la iglesia.  
ASH: ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!  
Pero el globo está ya lejos.  
ASH: ¡Misty!  
Ash se dirige corriendo a la puerta de la iglesia.  
DUPLICA: ¡Ash! ¿Dónde vas?  
ASH: A comprar un helado. ¿A ti qué te parece?   
DUPLICA: Es muy peligroso ir a buscar a Misty.  
ASH: No le tengo miedo a Giovanni y por Misty daría la vida.   
DUPLICA: Misty y tú sois mis amigos, me voy contigo.  
ASH: Pues vamos. ¡Ve Charizard!  
DUPLICA: ¡Ditto, conviértete en Charizard!  
Ash y Duplica se montan en sus pokémon y se van volando.   
DUPLICA: Ash, ¿estás seguro de que amas a Misty?  
ASH: Por supuesto que estoy seguro.  
DUPLICA: Eso creía yo también cuando estaba con Richie, y sin embargo, ahora no siento nada por él.  
ASH: Yo estoy completamente seguro. El primer día que la vi me gustó, con el tiempo le fui cogiendo cariño y poco a poco ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en amor.  
Duplica hace que Ditto-Charizard se acerque más al Charizard de Ash.   
DUPLICA: Pero quizás de quien estés enamorado realmente es de otra persona, pero todavía no conoces tus sentimientos.  
Ash mira a Duplica y ella aprovecha ese momento para darle un beso en la boca. Ash se sorprende tanto que casi se cae del Charizard.   
ASH: Duplica, lo siento, pero yo no siento nada por ti. Estoy completamente enamorado de Misty, y estoy muy seguro de ello.  
DUPLICA: Ya veo que no tengo posibilidades contigo.  
Duplica ordena a Ditto-Charizard que vuelva atrás.  
DUPLICA: Adiós Ash, espero que seas muy feliz con Misty.

MISTY: ¡¡Me da igual que seas el jefe del nuevo Team Rocket!   
GIOVANNI: ¡¡No me grites!  
MISTY: ¡¡Yo grito lo que me da la gana! Además, no sé por qué estás tan orgulloso del nuevo Team Rocket, si será tan penoso como el anterior.  
GIOVANNI: ¡¡No te metas con mi equipo!  
MISTY: ¿¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?   
GIOVANNI: Más te valdría estar calladita. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Puedo matarte si quiero.  
Giovanni coge un cuchillo y lo acerca a la garganta de Misty.  
VOZ: ¡No vas a hacer nada con ese cuchillo!  
MISTY: ¡Ash, sabía que vendrías!  
GIOVANNI: Pero no te vas a ir tan fácilmente.  
ASH: ¡Bulbasaur, hoja afilada, corta las cuerdas que atan a Misty!   
MISTY: Gracias cariño. ¡Blastoise, pistola de agua!  
Giovanni saca también sus pokémon. Mientras él y Misty luchan, Ash coge el teléfono y llama a la comisaría. En poco tiempo Giovanni está siendo arrestado por un montón de agentes Mara.

Richie está en la puerta de la iglesia viendo el cielo.   
MARINA: Un día muy despejado, ¿verdad?  
RICHIE: ¿Nos conocemos?  
MARINA: Perdona, me llamo Marina.  
RICHIE: Yo me llamo Richie.  
MARINA: Lo sé.  
RICHIE: ¿Cómo?  
MARINA: Conozco a Duplica.  
Richie agacha la cabeza.  
MARINA: Perdona, no sabía que todavía sentías algo por ella.  
RICHIE: No podías saberlo. Y dime, Marina, ¿de dónde eres?   
MARINA: De las islas Naranja.

En ese momento, Ash y Misty llegan a la iglesia encima de Charizard, entran dentro y ¡por fin! se casan. Después del banquete llega el momento de las despedidas.  
RICHIE: Adiós amigo, me voy a las islas Naranja, Marina será mi guía.  
ASH: Ten cuidado, los líderes de gimnasio de allí son muy duros.   
MARINA: Misty, cuídate.   
MISTY: Tú también.   
BROCK: Ash, yo seguiré en el hotel de Demy trabajando, pásate cuando quieras.   
TRACY: Yo volveré con el Prof. Oak, así que cada vez que vengas a casa nos veremos.   
LILY: Adiós hermanita, te echaremos de menos.  
DAISY: Sí, mucho.  
VICTORIA: Sé feliz.  
ASH: ¿De verdad que ésas son tus hermanas? Si te trataban fatal...   
MISTY: La gente cambia.   
MELODY: Ash, encantada de volver a verte. Espero que seas feliz con Misty. Si algún día os divorciáis ya sabes donde estoy.  
DUPLICA: Chicos, ha sido una boda preciosa. Nos volveremos a ver. En voz baja a Ash: Te echaré de menos.

FIN


End file.
